


In each other’s arms

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Chubby Taako, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Barry, Mention of Lup, Mention of a cat, Sleeping Together, Taako and Kravitz canonically have cats. The live shows are canon material y’all are just cowards.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Kravitz comes home from a long tripThe boys do some cuddling





	In each other’s arms

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a gift for a very special and cool person. It’s just a quick one shot but I put a lot of work into it and I hope you like it!

Taako was doing his makeup. Not anything too fancy. It’s not like he was leaving the house or anything. But he wanted to look nice.

Kravitz had been on a long work trip. Taako wasn’t exactly sure why. He remembered Kravitz saying something about a war and lots of deaths. But that didn’t really matter to Taako. After all, he killed people all the time.

Taako heard the sound of the front door swinging open and ran to see his boyfriend.

Kravitz was just a skeleton, but quickly changed into his human form when he saw Taako.

Taako ran up to Kravitz and started kissing him, Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist. They stayed like that for a long time before Taako pulled back.

“Gosh love I... missed you so much...” Kravitz said, admiring his beautiful boyfriend.

“Yeah no duh. How could you not?” Taako laughed and kissed Kravitz again.

“I’m so sorry I was gone so long” Kravitz looked at Taako with a loving smile. He began to get lost in thought, paying attention to every little perfect detail of Taako.

His eyes were a light blue, a color that Kravitz didn’t know that he loved until he met Taako. His skin wasn’t the best complexion without makeup, but Taako’s imperfections just made Kravitz love him more. Taako wasn’t skinny by any stretch, but he never felt bad about his weight. Taako loved his body as much as he loved Kravitz, which was a lot. His hair was always so soft, and Kravitz thought about running his hands through it every moment he was gone. And-

“Babe?” Taako waved his hand in front of Kravitz’s face, shaking him out of his thoughts. “As much as I enjoy you looking at me, we’ve been standing here for a while and my legs are getting kinda tired can we please sit the fuck down?” 

“of course dear” Kravitz laughed. The two of them sat down (moving a cat out of the way beforehand) Kravitz put his arm around Taako’s waist, and Taako put his arm on Kravitz’s shoulder. They had sat like this so many times that it had almost become second nature to them. They fit together perfectly.

Taako removed his hand from around Kravitz and put his head on Kravitz’s shoulder instead. He let out a heavy sigh. Even though he would never admit it, Taako missed Kravitz a whole lot while he was gone.

Taako might never admit it, but Kravitz sure as fuck would.

“I missed this.” He spoke quietly, and turned his head to look down at Taako 

“I missed my co-workers and I missed our cats but most importantly I missed you! I thought about you every second as I was reaping souls.”

“Well I’m so glad that being around dead bodies makes you think of me” Taako joked.

Kravitz wasn’t normally this affectionate, he WAS affectionate, but never this much. He was probably just tried. Taako was tried too. Both of them had dealt with many sleepless nights over the past few weeks. Kravitz couldn’t sleep because of his work, Taako couldn’t sleep because he was lonely.

But now they were together again. Nothing to distract them. Nothing to keep them apart. They could just stay there and enjoy each other’s company. And It wasn’t long before the two of them fell asleep

Kravitz was the first to drift off. He had been working so hard for so long, and with Lup and Barry on another job, he had to do all this work alone. The feeling of Taako’s soft and warm body was very comforting and he easily slipped into sleep.

Taako wasn’t far behind. Seeing the empty space in his bed made it very hard for him to get a good night’s sleep and his night terrors certainly didn’t make it any easier. So being with Kravitz again brought him a lot of comfort.

Neither of them woke up at any point that night. They just stayed there, on their old couch, in each others arms. In the dreamless sleep, that they both so desperately wished for. Feeling safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
